


All Angel's Could Be The Devil In Disguise

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/M, Rape Recovery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Seeing a photo on the television screen can sometimes bring everything screaming back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be a very long story, two or three chapters at the most but, this is a VERY sensitive subject. Not just for you, the reader. 
> 
> So please do not read this, if descriptions of rape offends you in any way. 
> 
> And I will not tolerate any hate or harmful comments any you leave me. They will immediately be deleted. 
> 
> The rape is only Joffrey, not Petyr. And another warning, Ned isn't painted in the best light either. 
> 
> So now you have been warned.

 

 

 

Sitting in front of the television with her children playing with their Lego was nothing new to Sansa.

What changed her ordinary day into a flashback to the worst time in high school or even her life, was the face on the evening news she'd hope to never hear or see again.

 

_"This just in, the body of a young man who went missing over fifteen years ago, was just pulled out of this car you see getting dragged out of the water. Has just been identified as one Joffrey Baratheon."_

 

When the picture of his face popped on the screen, Sansa's whole body froze in remembered horror.

 

Tears she didn't know had gathered, were not stopped as she felt like she was thirteen years old and standing at that bus stop all over again.

 

The older guy who'd she felt disgusted remembering she had a major crush on. The nineteen year old, cute guy with the blonde hair, some how found out about her crush and wrapped his arm around her young shoulder.

Instead of leading her to her last class of the day. Directed her to the bus stop at the other end of the Soccer Oval.

 

Flashes of him suddenly putting his hand down the front of her school pants and ramming his fingers up her, in his words _'untouched cunt'_

As he pulled her into a disgusting kiss, her young mind wondering why none of the cars would stop and try to help her.

Or why she got onto that bus and travelled with him back to his house on that long, slow fifteen minute bus ride.

Or why she didn't stop him from undressing her and tossing her on that lumpy, but soft pull-out sofa in the middle of his lounge room, smelling of Lynx Men's body spray.

Or why she froze as her mind left her. 

And watched as he pulled out that condom and climbed over her and widened her legs.

Climbing over her shivering body and ripped her open with his large cock.

 

Did he not notice her shivering?

Did he not care she not once spoke a single word from the moment he'd first groped her at the bus stop?

Why wouldn't her hands tear his hair out?

Why couldn't she poke him in the eye?

Or kick him in the ribs?

Why didn't she tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face till there was nothing left?

 

Instead of letting him climb off her once he was done and answer his stupid phone, to talk and joke with whomever it was on the other end, for ten minutes and hang up.

Walk up to her, kiss her one last time and say I love you before pushing her out his front door.

 

Not once caring she had to walk for over an hour to get home, the whole time with dried up sperm on her new top, she'd asked her mother to buy only the week before.

And the second she was through her front door, every single item of clothing went straight in the trash bin at the side of their house and climbed into the shower with not a drop of cold water dripping on her cold frozen body.

Wondering to herself, if she'd ever be clean or warm again.

 

Sansa was completely unaware of her children trying desperately to get her attention. Her daughter was sitting next to her and pulling on her arm while her eldest found her phone and found his dad's contact.

 

Months went by and none of her friends noticed Sansa had stopped talking, her passion for everything was dying. Her grades were slipping and every night she went through the motions of pretending to care when her parents told her off.

 

No one seemed to see there was just an empty shell walking through the halls of the school, classrooms and home.

Till almost a year to the day _'it'_ had happened and the empty shell could no longer get out of bed.

Sansa didn't know why couldn't move.

Looking at the wallpaper next to her face, she heard her brothers and sister yelling for her to get her lazy body out of bed.

Her parents screaming she'd be late for school.

Not feeling hungry not feeling sad, not feeling anything.

Sansa was there for almost four days, only getting up for the toilet, when Ned ran down the hall.

Switching on her hash bedroom light and violently ripping off every blanket that covered her.

Not caring the only item of clothing Sansa had on was a top and her knickers, took a hold of her under each arm pit and pulled Sansa off the bed and held her up against himself, as he shook her as hard as he could.

His hot breath making her neck damp as he screamed in her ears to _fucking clean herself up and get her ass to school_.

Being hung up by her arms like someone in the crucifixion, was the first time Sansa felt any emotion rush through her.

The tears wouldn't stop as she felt so angry her father would do that to her and frightened that her father would do that to her.

When Ned's yelling got louder, Sansa lifted her head and saw the shock on her mothers face.

 

"Put her down, Ned."

 

"Now!" Cat demanded.

 

 

Sansa's crying got worse when she was dumped on the floor like she was nothing.

Curling up on the mattress, Sansa had no idea her knee's had been bleeding for hours.

Only becoming aware of the pain when she felt her mother sit on the bed behind her legs.

"I'm sorry he did that." When Catelyn got nothing she tried again. "We are just so concerned. I think it would be best if you talked to someone."

Catelyn only got a response when she gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion she used to do when Sansa was young and scared from a nightmare.

"Okay."

 

Sansa lost count of how many different councillor's and professional's her parents dragged her to. Every single one of them asking the same questions.

"Are you depressed?"

"Do you ever feel sad?"

"What hobbies do you have?"

"What makes you happy?"

"Have you ever been raped?"

So much for being professional, every time Sansa was asked that very question. Not one person noticed her hesitation before she'd say _'no'._

 

Lying on her bed, Sansa could hear her parents arguing in the dining room just down the hall from her room. They were losing hope. It sounded like they were giving up on her.

Till she overheard her mother mention someone she knew, who might be able to help.

"Why are you hesitating if you think he might help?" Ned asked.

"Because I've been told his methods are unorthodox." Cat replied.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

When Sansa woke the next morning there was a strange man sitting in her rocking chair next to her bed.

With a hand under her pillow to raise her head a little higher. Sansa watched the man watch her.

"Hello?"

Sansa was the first to crack after almost an hour of silence, he gave her a warm smile before answering.

"Hello." He answered, before he just went back to gently rocking the chair back and forth as if nothing happened.

 

 

"I'm Sansa."

"Petyr."

"Why are you here?"

"To keep you company."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head 'no' and went back to rocking. That was the most they talked for a week.

Every morning Sansa woke to find Petyr would already be sitting in the same spot and stay there till late in the evening.

 

 

"I didn't speak for three months and not one person noticed."

Petyr looked up to see Sansa curled up on her side with her fingers fiddling with her blanket.

"That's horrible." Petyr spoke truthfully.

 

Petyr watched as she turned over and faced away from him once he spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who hurt you? Was it one of your brothers?" When he got nothing he tried again. "Was it your father?"

As Sansa went frigid he knew he'd guessed right.

"No one hurt me."

Ignoring her denial, Petyr slowly approached the bed and sat behind her. The bed wasn't very big and it was set up against the wall, so when Sansa tried shuffling away from him, she didn't get far.

 

Testing his theory, Petyr placed his hand on her arm.

The moment he made contact, Petyr rushed back to the rocking chair and waited till Sansa calmed down again.

She had frozen up the second she felt his hand and started crying, once her tears stopped, he spoke calmly.

"I'm truly sorry Sansa. Please know I'll be back soon, I'm just going to have a quick discussion with your parents."

 

 

Again, Sansa could hear everything being said.

"What's wrong with her?" Her mother's question echoing down the hall.

"Before I answer that, I need to say some things. Firstly, I'm glad you called me Cat. And secondly if any of you lay a hand on Sansa again, I will report you." Petyr sounded angry.

"How dare you!" Ned's voice boomed.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked as Ned yelled.

"That girl got scared the moment I mentioned the word father. I'm not an idiot." Petyr pointed out before continuing, "and thirdly, I will not be reporting anything back to you. So if you want my help, you need to tell me right now if you both can respect that."

Before she heard his footsteps lightly stomping closer, Sansa heard his departing words to her parents. The foreign feeling of a smile graced her face.  

"Cat, there is nothing wrong with her."

Sansa faced the wall again the moment she heard her door opening.

 

 

A few days later Sansa was awake and facing the wall when she heard Petyr come into her dark room.

With the sun not yet in the sky and no lights on in the house, Sansa didn't know how Petyr could easily make his way around without bumping into anything.

 

She did feel alarm when the bed dipped with his weight and she froze up when he stretched out and curled himself to her back.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright. I won't hurt you."

Sansa was unaware of her tears when all she could focus on was the man holding her close to his chest and gently running his hand up and down her arm and spoke softly.

"See, not all men want to hurt you."

Petyr's head moved closer to her, so his calm voice was now only a whisper.

"You've always felt safe in your room and I promise you, you will feel that again some day."

Sansa's breathing got louder and shallow when his right arm moved under her as Petyr held her closer in his embrace.

"It took me a long time to trust the touch of a woman."

Sansa's crying eased and her curiosity reared it's head with his last statement. "Why?"

"When I was a teenager, I was raped."

"By a woman?" She asked.

"Yes."

 

They didn't talk again till the sun was lighting the room. Sansa was feeling comfortable with Petyr's legs tucked right up behind hers and his face now resting in the back of her shoulder.

"In primary school, my first crush was my year six teacher. He towered over everyone and had blonde hair and looked like a prince. Not long after that, he yelled at me for a misunderstanding and scared me."

"First year of high school and I fall for the guy in year eleven. Wouldn't you know it, he has blonde hair and the face of an angel. A year later he finds out about my crush."

Sansa's confidence in his touch grew when Petyr stayed quiet and tightened his arms around her slightly, letting her talk at her own pace.

 

 

In the days that followed when Petyr encouraged Sansa to eat more than just toast she would steal in the middle of the night when all the family was safely asleep, fully aware Sansa had been doing that for months.

She would only do so in her room and with Petyr present, protecting the door.

 

He was now staying around the clock. A bag took up permanent residence on the rocking chair with all his spare clothes.

The first night Petyr had slept on the floor with a sleeping bag provided from Catelyn, but Sansa didn't like seeing him so far away and saw how he was forever rolling around, clearly uncomfortable on the hard unforgiving floor.

Every night after that, Petyr would hold Sansa close and protect her back from any unknown threat as they slept on her bed.

 

 

"What happened to your clothes, you were wearing that day?" Petyr asked.

"Long gone. In the trash." Sansa explained.

"You said they were your school pants."

She nodded and allowed Petyr to continue.

"How come you were wearing your favourite top?"

"Oh, umm. Anyone who brought in a gold coin to school, could wear a casual top that day for charity."

 

 

Choosing a day when they knew everyone was out, Petyr encouraged they roam the house together.

Sansa took his hand and finally ventured out further than just the kitchen.

When they heard the first person arriving back, Petyr refused to let Sansa rush them back to her room. Comforting and calming Sansa as his thumb caressing her hand, as Ned joined them in the den.

They knew the moment Ned saw their connected hands as his anger rose in his face, making him appear red.

Just when they thought he was about to yell at them, Ned stopped and paused.

Petyr saw the realisation finally dawn on Ned when Sansa hid herself behind Petyr's back the moment he got angry, his daughter was frightened of him.

"Would either of you like a drink?" Ned asked instead.

"Thank you. A cup of tea, for both of us please." Petyr answered for both of them.

Sansa didn't talk again, till Ned left the room, "I'm not thirsty."

"It'll help calm you down."

 

 

It took Petyr longer then he'd hope to get Sansa to wash again. Making sure they where alone, he took Sansa to the bathroom.

Petyr was the first to strip, showing Sansa his scar.

Seeing someone else so vulnerable helped Sansa to do the same.

Her hand hesitantly reached out to his scar, but stopped herself before making contact at the last second.

"You have my permission Sansa."

Fingers landed on the edge of his scar and traced the whole thing as delicately as she could.

"You never have to be afraid of the male form." He continued as Sansa's hands now lay flat across his chest as she felt and touched more of his skin.

"Our bodies as just as vulnerable as the other."

Petyr turned both taps on and let the water run down as he gently took her hands and slowly, together they got under the water.

 

The only places Petyr helped wash, was Sansa's back and her hair.

When his fingers gently massaged her scalp as he applied her shampoo and conditioner, Petyr noticed Sansa was crying silently.

Before he could ask or say anything, Sansa turned around and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered into his damp skin.

Petyr wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

 

 

With the help of Petyr's presence, Sansa was now rejoining her family for meals at the table.

On the weekends, they went for walks around the block and just the day before, they attended one of her morning classes for school.

 

 

Three days later Petyr's progress and care was all for nothing when Ned and Catelyn arrived home early.

They were just coming out of the bathroom, both only wrapped in a towel, fresh with water still dripping down their damp skin and stopped as they were about to head back to Sansa's room.

When her parents paused at the end of the hall, not liking the vision the two made. Sansa watched on in frozen horror as Petyr was forced to dress, collect his things and told never to come back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gold coin is from Australian currency, we have one and two dollar coins. That was taken from my time in school, I remember a handful of times when we were allowed to wear casual clothes, while money went to whatever cause the school had chosen. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have been raped, no matter how young or old you were. Please don't feel ashamed or scared to ask for help. Nothing is worse than suffering alone for years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes, it's hard to check work through tears  
> :)

 

 

 

Joffrey's face was still staring back, mocking Sansa, winking and smiling at her from the TV screen when all of a sudden she was back in school months before her breakdown.

 

Sansa was walking to her next class and saw her best friend laughing and talking with him.

Joffrey Baratheon.

The bag on her back felt ten times heavier and the one book Sansa held in her hand, almost slipped through her nervous fingers.

Forcing herself to seem normal, she made a slow approach, to walk past and turn the corner to be on her way.

Almost in the clear, when at the last moment Sansa saw Joffrey turn and follow her with his eyes and wink at her.

 

Turning down the next corridor, Sansa rushed into the girls toilets instead of class and vomited in the sink, knowing she didn't have time to get to a toilet.

 

Nights were getting worse from nightly phone calls, every time she'd answer there would be sounds of heavy breathing and the person's mouth eating and chomping on something obnoxiously loud like chips.

When Sansa got that call, she'd panic and shake.

Was that him?

How did he get her number?

Surely he didn't know where she lived?

Till one day Sansa finally lost it and gave up the idea of ever answering a ringing phone ever again.

 

Remembering not long after Petyr was violently ripped from her life, Sansa had to learn very quickly how to fake being happy. As long as there was a smile on her face no one cared if it never reached her eyes.

Not a single comment on how her laugh didn't quite have the same bounce to it, like it used to, once a upon a time.

Forced back into her school environment and being around so many people, the only change anyone ever poked at her for was the new wardrobe.

 

Throwing away any and all skirts or dresses, shorts were the first to go. The tops and jumpers got wider and longer. Sleeves went longer and neck lines rose. Colours started to fade and soon became darker. Pants covering down past her ankles became a must.

Eyes everywhere, trying to look down at my cleavage just like he did. - I'll make them stop.

He kept repeating 'you're so pretty'. - Well I don't look pretty anymore.

'I always thought your makeup always suited you.' - Her makeup case was the first thing in the trash.

I can't breathe, how do people find it so easy?

 

Sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her homework on her lap. Arya next to her doing the same thing, their dad sitting on his recliner watching the news.

"Lets hear from his mother now, Tom."

"Thanks, Sally. I'm standing here, next to this busy intersection. The last known where-a-bout's of twenty-one year old, Joffrey Baratheon. Who was on his phone speaking with his mother, when his phone suddenly cut out. He's now been missing for almost a week and still no word - "

 

Getting back to her homework, Sansa drowned out his grieving mothers cries as she hid her smiling face behind a curtain of her hair. Her chest expanding with each deep, wonderful breath she took.

 

 

Sansa was jolted when strong arms reached out and lifted her off the couch and placed on her bed. The moment her body touched the mattress  she curled up like she was fourteen all over again.

 

 

The day she turned eighteen Sansa was immediately out the door and moving in with her older cousin. Jon helped put in a good word and got her a job at the local Fruit and Veg shop.

Sansa was comfortable in her cashier job, selling produce to mostly elderly and retired people.

While at night her friends still persuaded and sometimes bodily moved her into going on dates.

Each one as forgettable as the last.

Any blonde hair and Sansa was out the door faster than you could say 'no way'.

Was it too much to ask for one descent guy to ask her out and actually want to get to know her?

Not some idiot who three minutes into the pleasant conversation ask if sex was a sure thing.

Losing count of how many times she heard, "I thought you knew I'm not looking for anything serious like marriage. How about some fun, huh?"

 

 

Feeling the bed dip behind her, Sansa slowly felt her nerves kick in and sensation return throughout her body when he wrapped himself behind her.

Looking down at her hand, Sansa watched and heard as their wedding rings made a chinch sound as he grasped her hand tightly in his.

 

 

The girls at the other check-outs were teasing Sansa about her failed date, in between serving customers.

"Okay, so the guy was a pig. Help us out Sansa. What men do you find attractive?"

"How do you mean?" Sansa asked.

"Well? Give us an example, which actors do you think are hot?"

"Umm?" Sansa didn't know where to begin.

"Okay, what are you looking for?"

"Someone whose looking for more than just a hook up."

Sansa had been leaning over Margaery's counter when they were interrupted by a man in a pompous voice rudely made his presence known.

"Excuse me, girls. But you don't get paid to just chat... Come on, sometime today."

Sansa had turned around and was about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw Petyr smiling at her.

"Hello, Sansa."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me, on this emotional journey. Enjoy the last instalment.

 

 

 

Sansa's tears came heavily when the bed dipped again as the children climbed on up to join them on the large bed.

 

 

She smiled remembering their first date. Petyr had invited Sansa to his house instead of the usual restaurant or shopping mall she had became used too.

 

Sitting in his car on their way to his house, Sansa looked around as the space between each house got longer and wider. She was overjoyed to see Petyr owned a wonderful cottage just out of the city, with the closest neighbour fifteen minutes away in the car, at least.

Since the moment Sansa was thirteen and the incident happened, she'd dreamed of moving into a place simular to this, with no one for miles to bother her.

 

Tucking into the delicious lemon chicken while they sat on Petyr's comfy couch, they watched the first movie Sansa found in his collection.

The first date she could remember ever enjoying.

 _'I put half a Mars bar in the glove box once, and he chased me around the garden with a piece of wood'_ , they both chuckled over a mouthful of food as the movie went on.

"Sansa, do you like kissing?"

She turned to see how serious Petyr was about the question.

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Because I'd like to kiss you."

"Okay. But, all I ever got was a tongue invading my mouth and hands trying to grope my butt."

"Did they ever make you wet?"

"Once."

Petyr moved closer and reached for her hand, entwining their fingers, "How?"

"It was at a party and some guy came up to me and pecked my lips."

"Like this?"

Petyr asked right before he moved in and gently placed a kiss to her lips.

 

 

Christopher crawled over them and lifted their entwined hands over himself so he could cuddle up close and stare into his mothers eyes. "Everything's okay, mummy. We won't hurt you."

 

 

After a week Petyr got fed up with full radio silence from Sansa. The day following their date he got a text messages saying

'I had a nice time.' and 'sorry, but this isn't a good time for me to be dating'.

 

Not wanting Sansa to give up, he knocked on her front door.

Jon was the one who answered and directed him to Sansa's room, telling him she'd been a miserable wreck all week.

 

"Please leave."

"I know you're scared Sansa, but you don't have to be." Petyr pleaded.

"I'm not scared." Sansa hardened her voice.

"I know what you're doing. Ten years ago I was guilty of doing exactly this."

Petyr cradled her head and made sure Sansa's eyes were connected with his, "I'm scared too." He whispered.

When her eye dropped down he tried again, "You are the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever met."

"No. I'm not." Her voice hardened further.

"You're funny, smart and you Sansa, are strong." Petyr went on to say, while Sansa was finding it extremely difficult to maintain eye contact.

"I don't want to be some blip from your past. And I have no interest in being a guy you just fuck. I want us to see where this could go."

"What if I don't want that?" Sansa asked.

"Raise your eyes and say it to my face." Petyr needed to know if that was what she truly wanted or if she was still hiding behind walls.

"I...I..." Sansa failed and looked down at Petyr's neck.

"If you truly never want to see me again, I will respect that. But know, no matter what you wear or how much to try to hide, Sansa, I think you are the most desirable woman who deserves all the love and affection this world has to offer."

"What if I....? - What if I don't want to be beautiful?" Her voice sounded small.

"Then let me be ugly with you."

 

Petyr officially became Sansa's longest boyfriend to date, outlasting her last record-breaking, two weeks when she was still in school.

 

Sansa was almost twenty before she got to feel her first orgasm.

It came as no surprise to Petyr that Sansa never once in all her years felt the urge to pleasure herself.

 

Making out soon became a problem when Sansa got frustrated when she couldn't make her body respond properly.

Hands tried venturing lower then the waist and Sansa's body would betray her again and any work or build up soon switched off like it was all for nothing. 

Pretty soon Sansa started blaming herself and irrationally thinking there was something wrong with her body.

Petyr quick to help, thought it wasn't her body, but her mind that could be the problem. It needed a chance to switch off and give her a break.

Liking the idea of distraction, Sansa tried watching porn with Petyr as the lay naked together on his bed.

The laptop set up close to Sansa's face and Petyr cuddled up behind her, Petyr made sure Sansa kept her eyes focused on the screen as she stayed pressed against his erection and slowly started to feel wetness pool. 

Petyr's fingers reached and continued playing with her, caused a tingling she'd never experienced before.

His kisses to her neck and shoulders and his sinful voice where heaven as he kept going.

Before she knew what was happening, his efforts helped tip Sansa into the first earth-shattering, all powerful and wondrous feeling she'd ever experienced.

 

 

Chris' little hand was trying desperately to wipe her tears away. "Please don't cry." Sansa hiccupped and choked on her tears, at her sweet boy.

 

 

They had a small wedding in their garden with only Sansa's family in attendance.

No decorations had been set up and a chair was placed on the grass for Ned to sit and rest his knee.

In the last few years he'd started using a cane after a nasty motorcycle accident almost ruined him.

 

Sansa came out the back door with her arm tucked into Petyr's.

The ideal dream of a large over the top, wedding died the same death as her virginity.

 

So when Sansa had mustered up the courage and asked Petyr to marry her, they both agreed this small ceremony with no one giving anyone away was perfect for them.

Standing in front of the small group, they said their vows with Sansa wearing a long gold summer dress (her first one in years to wear) and sandals.

Thinking along the simular lines, Petyr wore a shirt and dark dress pants. He went without a tie and wore a pair of matching sandals on his feet.

 

 

Sansa slowly became aware of Sarah leaning over Petyr so her little hand could pat her hair. "You're safe with us mummy."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried showing a different take on stories battling with rape. I wanted everyone to go into the mind set of how a victim would feel, or think, or try desperately to cope.  
> Please know this is one take on how someone tried dealing and battling, that I in no way mean to offend anyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> And If my fast updates have been jarring, don't be surprised. This has been emotionally draining for me. I've been crying and feeling depressed for days writing this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now that this is finished, I'm off to watch something light and fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Lynx, is a brand of men's body spray available in Australia. 
> 
> But if you have any questions, feel free to leave them.


End file.
